talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Kubritz
Colonel Kubritz was the corrupt commanding officer of the top-secret alien-hunting facility, Area 49-B, and the secondary antagonist in Part Two of 3Below. History Backstory Kubritz was trained to capture aliens at any cost, believing that they all must be annihilated at any costs. Over the years, Kubritz captured many aliens and worked her way up to the top of becoming a commanding officer. Several years later, she captured Stuart, who managed to escape her facility and then disguised himself as a regular civilian. Part One (3Below) Encountering the Akiridions In the "The Arcadian Job", when Krel, Aja, Varvatos and Stuart infiltrate the Area 49-B to recover a part for the Daxial Array, Kubritz corrals them with her men with the intention of capturing them like the other aliens (as well as recapturing Stuart after his last escape), until Buster intervenes at the last minute. After a hard confrontation, the four manage to escape with the help of Buster. Even so, Kubritz vows to find them, knowing that their ship is on the ground. Part Two (3Below) Meeting Morando When Stuart steals his spacecraft back from the base, Kubritz orders the soldiers to track down the ship, only to reveal that they didn't put a tracking device since they didn't know the ship could still fly after they found it. Later, Sergeant Costas arrives with some information for Kubritz about the Durian's spaceship and that Tronos appears to have followed the ship back to Earth. Kubritz decides to pay Arcadia, a "little visit." They go to Arcadia, but cannot find any witnesses. Kubritz find out that the alleged alien activity is coming from the power line. They follow the power lines and manage to capture Tronos. Kubritz explains that she is an alien hunter and Tronos explains that Aja and Krel are from one of the most advanced planets in the galaxy. The two hunters decide to make a deal; Tronos helps bring Aja and Krel into the base and she will let him free. The next day, Kubritz and the army decide to hunt for Aja and Krel in the school by saying that the place if filled with some kind of contagious disease, putting everyone on lockdown. Using Tronos, Kubritz manages to capture the siblings. Kubritz informs Aja that once she gets rid of her and Krel, she will use their technology to wipe out all alien life forms on Earth. Just as Tronos is about to do away with the siblings, Kubritz knocks the bounty hunter out cold for apparently disobeying orders. Just as she is about to blast them, Coach Lawrence and the other students arrive (just as Aja and Krel change back into their human forms) to confront Kubritz about her actions. They manage to get her to say prejudiced remarks on video and she retreats. A few days later, she begins torturing Tronos for his failure to capture the Tarrons (even though she is the one who stopped him), but one of her henchmen inform her about the incoming asteroid. In order to stop the asteroid, Kubritz calls the Tarrons for help, since they don't know how to operate the alien technology and Aja and Krel's knowledge is the only thing that can help them. The royals promise that they will help if they promise to stop hunting them forever, to which Kubritz agrees. Searching for Gaylen's Core Attacking Arcadia Ultimate Demise Physical Appearance Kubritz is an African-American woman who has short red hair, big plump lips, and wears a military uniform and glasses. Personality Krubitz was a corrupt commanding officer of a military base, blindly obsessed with capturing space aliens at any cost with extreme prejudice. She considered all extraterrestrials to be dangerous invaders, regardless of the reason why or how they are on Earth to begin with. She also appeared to have no qualms on hurting an extraterrestrial life being (or most likely an Earth being), like when Krel got hurt, she just smiled arrogantly, and was even willing to obliterate Aja and make her into her own lab rat. Additionally, when it comes to confronting aliens, she continuously orders her men to not let them escape her base, somewhat without regards to their safety, even when they appeared outmatched by Buster and House Tarron. Kubritz clearly had a horrible judge of character, especially when it comes to aliens in general, as shown in Part Two. Even Aja remarks that for a woman who intensely hated all extraterrestrials, she befriended the worst in the galaxy, such as Morando and Tronos. After creating an alliance with Morando, she became more ruthless, insane, and even more determined to kill the Tarron siblings, believing them to be the real reason why aliens keep "invading" Earth. She had a strong belief that all aliens (minus, at first, Morando) are evil, and she believes that when Morando gains the power to destroy planets, he will leave Earth unharmed. When someone like Aja or Costas try to warn her or express doubts about Morando, Kubritz stubbornly ignores them and strongly insists that Morando will not harm Earth, believing that Aja and her friends (human and alien) are the real threats. Kubritz was also a huge hypocrite, like how she attacked the people she was supposed to protect countless times, despite her claims of wanting to protect Earth, just to draw out the Tarrons. She also blamed Aja and her brother for attacking Arcadia, when it was really her own fault that she put the town in danger in the first place. When Morando presents her a high-tech battle suit of her own, she has become more violent, relentless, and was completely willing to harm the people of Arcadia without any regards of civilian casualties or collateral damage. Additionally, she claims herself as the Earth's rightful "future supreme commander", so it really comes to show that she's just as power-hungry as Morando (only in a lesser extent). However, when she finally realizes the truth about Morando the hard way, Kubritz briefly saw the error of her ways and tries to fight him off, which lead to her unfortunate demise. Abilities Formidable Combatant After years of training in the military, Kubritz is experienced in combat. She was shown evading Aja's attacks with ease, despite the latter being a skilled warrior princess and possessing greater strength and agility than an average human, as well as being trained in direct combat by Varvatos. Equipment Neurometer Blaster A neurometer is a thermo-radiant pulse bazooka that the military recovered from an Antidum ship during the 40s, and they later repurposed them as powerful anti-ionic weapons. They are shown powerful enough to neutralize/damage an Akiridion's serrator shield, as they are ionic-energy-type weapons. Akiridion Battle Suit In "Race to Trollmarket", Morando presents Kubritz a powerful Akiridion battle suit as a reward for her hard work. Her new suit enhanced her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability. It also comes with a targeting system and ionic weapons like blades and laser blasters. Relationships Stuart "Welcome back, Stuart of Durio. I should've smelled you coming. Oh, but don't worry, your cage is still waiting for you...and it has plenty of rooms for ALL YOUR NEW FRIENDS!" -Kubritz to Stuart just before Buster intervenes in "The Arcadian Job" Kubritz merely sees Stuart as an alien invader who crash landed on her planet with no invitation. She captured Stuart and took him back to her base so she could research and use him as a lab rat. Luckily, Stuart managed to escape her custody and disguised himself as a human for thirty years. When he returns to Area 49-B to retrieve a part from his ship, Kubritz surrounds him and his friends and retains her intention to recapture him. Aja Tarron "You'll make a perfect lab rat!" -Kubritz to Aja in "The Arcadian Job" Aja was clearly distasteful of Kubritz and her antics of dissecting the supernatural, especially since she was starving Buster. Aja was also distraught about the commanding officer regarding every life form as invaders, even though some have no intentions of harming Earth. After Kubritz puts Krel in harms way, a provoked Aja attacks her. After she escapes with the others, Kubritz vows to find them, knowing that their ship is grounded. General Morando After Morando and Kubritz met, she forms an alliance with the evil tyrant in exchange for helping her rid Earth of its extraterrestrial inhabitants. Kubritz has strong beliefs that Morando is the only good alien to arrive on Earth, since he's given her so much, and completely ignores the Tarrons' and her own sergeant's warnings that he was merely using her as a pawn. However, after she witnesses him destroying Arcadia with his new god-like form, she sees the error of her ways and tries to fight him, only to be ultimately killed by him after she weakens him. Quotes Main article: Colonel Kubritz/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * It's currently unknown what Kubritz's first name was. * Kubritz is the first human to be killed on-screen. * Colonel Kubritz was the third female antagonist in 3Below, following Zeron Omega and Halcon. ** Most interestingly, Kubritz was the first entirely human major antagonist in the Tales of Arcadia franchise (minus Morgana since she is a witch with magical powers). ** She is also the second major villain to reform at the last minute, with the first being Angor Rot. *** The circumstances of their reformations are similar as well: the main protagonists (Aja and Jim respectively) convinces Kubritz and Angor that the main antagonists (Morando and Morgana) were only using them and would dispose of them either way once they've got what they wanted. Both former antagonists then try to give the protagonists an advantage to finish off the villain before they met their ultimate fates. Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Reformed Villains